mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Marquessa
|image = File:Marquessa.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = Marq |joindate = 20.08.2010 |firstmafia = House of Cards Mafia (Era 5) |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player |awards = MVP of Sin City |hosted = - |cohosted = - }} Player bio Name(s): , Marq First Mafia Game: House of Cards Mafia (Era 5) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Serenity Mafia, Amber Mafia Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since August 2010 * Prefers playing as An Indy * Favourite part of Mafia: Psychological warfare * Known flaws: Hate defending the indefensible * Member of Died N1 Club Awards and Commendations * MVP of Sin City * Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2011 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) - Mafia Record Overall 22-26 *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Host Wars Mafia - game paused *Smiley Mafia II - game stopped Goodie 11-11 *Era 5.1 MM *#House of Cards Mafia - Won - survived *#Mental Institute Mafia - Won - lynched D1 *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Won - lynched D1 *Era 5.2 BD *#MaFBIa - Won - killed N4 *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia - Lost - killed N4 *#Movie Mafia - Lost - survived *#Dungeons and Dragons Mafia - Won - killed N2 *#Soul of the Fire Mafia - Lost - lynched D2 *#Revelation Mafia II - Won - survived *#Blade Mafia - Won - lynched D2 *#Viking Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 6.2 BD *#UN Mafia II - Won - survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Smiley Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Manga Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Won - Survived *#Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Won - Survived *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Lost - "Timed out" N2 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Lost - Killed N2 Baddie 3-5 *Era 5.1 MM *#Serenity Mafia - Won - killed N3 *#Glitch Mafia - Won - lynched D3 *Era 6.1 MM *#Ice Age Mafia - Lost - lynched D2 *#The Wire - Won - Lynched D3 *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - lynched D7 *Era 7.1 MM *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Manga Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Country Club Mafia - Lost - Survived *Era 7.2 BD *#Justice League UNLEASHED Indy 3-6 *Era 5.1 MM *#Final Fantasy I Mafia - Lost - killed N4 *Era 5.2 BD *#Mirror Mafia - Lost - lynched D10 *Era 6.1 MM *#Angel Mafia II - Won - survived *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Lost - survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Won - Survived *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Won - survived *#Monster Buster Club - Lost - Killed N1 *#Foodie Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D1 *#UMM 5.1 - Lost - Killed N2 '''Other Faction 4-4 *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia II - Won (Cardassian Faction) - Killed N1 *#Amber Mafia - Won (Redheads Faction) - survived *#Star Trek Mafia III - Won (Borg Faction) - Killed N7 *Era 7.1 MM *#Sin City - Lost - Survived *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Lost - Killed N3 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Won - Survived *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Killed N7 *#Battle of Wits - Lost - Killed N4 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:era 5